


Самая лучшая смерть на Земле

by Rust_Doe



Category: Rawhead Series - David Bowker
Genre: M/M, Post-Canon, infamous fandoms one love, rly crazy shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-01
Updated: 2014-10-01
Packaged: 2018-02-19 12:34:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2388383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rust_Doe/pseuds/Rust_Doe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Самая лучшая смерть на Земле - это жизнь.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Самая лучшая смерть на Земле

Слишком просто было спать днём и просыпаться уже под вечер с тёплой, почти обжигающей Дух под боком (несмотря на своё имя и задёрнутые занавески, она словно вбирает тепло солнца).  
Слишком просто было идти с ней за руку к Яме, как какие-то чёртовы новобрачные (всё чаще и чаще).  
Слишком просто было выделить ей целых три полки в своём шкафу (из четырёх).  
Слишком просто было ходить с ней завтракать-ужинать к миссис Мунли («Какая же вы красивая пара!»).  
Слишком тяжело было одним утром проснуться в холодной кровати рядом с томиком «Дракулы».  
Отдала, в конце концов.  
Не то, чтобы он когда-либо думал получить книгу назад.  
***  
Каким бы говном ни был Билли, но Мэдс была просто чудо.  
От Билли у неё только глаза, но этого, вкупе с тем, как она обнимала Злыдня за крепкую шею, когда оказывалась у него на руках или коленях, хватало. За это Злыдень никогда не приходил с пустыми руками. Ничего такого, но «Франкенштейн», перевязанный ленточкой, уже дожидался, когда она подрастёт достаточно, чтобы его оценить, на полке рядом с одиноким томом «Дракулы».  
Вышеобозначенный отец крошечного семейства смотрит на Злыдня из противоположного угла кухни и бодяжит в априори дерьмовый кофе. Выглядит он куда лучше, чем до истории с Мальком. Кожа потеряла какой-то грязно-желтоватый оттенок, синева под глазами пропала, вместе с мешками, а руки...  
Злыдень с каким-то странным чувством смотрит на перстень, украшающий теперь большой палец Билли. Череп смотрит в ответ глазами-рубинами, подрагивая.  
\- Мэдди, почему бы тебе не пойти поиграть в спальню? – мягко просит Билли, гремя чайной ложечкой о стенки белой кружки с каким-то пузатым медведем.  
Мэдс смотрит на отца внимательно. Злыдень понимает это, потому что она потом переводит точно такой же взгляд на него, а спустя секунду со смехом юлой взвивается с его коленей и с визгом бежит с кухни.  
После всего, что произошло, Билли перетащил кроватку Мэдди в свою спальню.  
\- Если что-то случится с ней, - говорил он, пока Злыдень помогал ему с перекладинами и ножками, - то я просто не переживу. Проще сразу застрелиться.  
\- С ней ничего не случится, - отрезал Злыдень тогда, рубанув ладонью воздух. – Ни с ней, ни с тобой. Я любому глотку вырву.  
Билли ничего не ответил, но тот заметил его ответный взгляд. Мол: «Да, я верю, что ты можешь».  
А теперь Дая конкретно так потряхивало. Настолько, что как только ушла дочь, он отшвырнул ложечку к чертям в раковину.  
Злыдень поднялся с насиженной табуретки и подошёл ближе.  
\- А теперь выкладывай.  
Билли прислоняется лбом к буфету, дышит так глубоко, что видно, как у него раздуваются ноздри.  
\- Эта сссука... – начинает он, но останавливается и начинает заново. – Родители Никки хотят забрать у меня Мэдс. Мол, я не отец, а куча дерьма.  
\- Ты – куча дерьма, - вот так просто говорит Злыдень, Билли едва не задыхается и поворачивается к нему с возмущённым видом. – Ты – куча дерьма, но отец ты хороший.  
Выражение лица Билли перетекает с возмущенного в мягкое, а затем – в лицо человека, готового расплакаться. Слёзы ещё никогда его не подводили, в отличие от всего прочего.  
\- Стив, - шепчет он одними губами, и Злыдень чувствует себя так, как будто по спине провели раскалённой кочергой, а затем плеснули ведро ледяной воды.  
Билли говорит с мертвецом. Стив Эллис сгорел в той кибитке. Родился Злыдень – оскорблённый, яростный, жаждущий изощрённой мести. Надо было убить Дая тогда, когда они впервые встретились. Надо было выбросить всю эту юношескую щенячью привязанность, непонятно, за что из головы и тупо убить этого двуличного гада. Тогда, когда на это хватало сил. Меньше бы мучился.  
А теперь всё, что может Злыдень – это подставить свои плечи чужому лицу и пальцам, провести ладонью по напряжённой спине.  
Спину, обтянутую чёрной линялой футболкой, припекает солнце.  
\- Я всё улажу, - обещает он Билли, - Я всё сделаю, ну хватит.  
\- НЕТ! – резко отстраняется от него тот, вжимаясь в кухонный гарнитур, - Нет, слушай, нет. С меня хватит смертей. Копы точно что-нибудь заподозрят, они заподозрят и отберут у меня Мэддисон, пожалуйста, не надо.  
Внимание Злыдня приковывают виски Билли. Кажется, он может различить уже проклёвывающуюся седину. В его-то возрасте.  
\- Да, я уже седею. Вчера пару седых волос пришлось выдернуть, - говорит Билли, проследив его взгляд. – Думаю во всём.  
И проводит ладонью по короткому светлому ёжику Злыдня.  
\- Можешь мне не верить, но я тоже понимаю, когда следует схватиться за топор и рубить без разбору, а когда – залечь в обнимку со снайперской винтовкой.  
Билли кривовато улыбается. Ресницы стали влажными чёрными иголками.  
\- Да ладно, - тихо говорит он, - думал, ты только так и можешь.  
\- В случае обезьяны с гранатой, я – граната, если ты понимаешь, о чём я, - возвращает ухмылку Злыдень. – Да и я ещё не передарил Мало́й свою библиотеку.  
***  
Малькольм-младший теперь редко, когда появляется без наличия Брэндо за спиной. Жизнь для этого слишком часто пинала его жирную задницу.  
Как только Злыдень входит в ресторан, то видит, как напрягаются плечи Пономаря и расслабляются – Брэндо. У этих двоих явно разные понятия о безопасности. Наверное, Мальк, сколько бы лет ни прошло, будет постоянно на него смотреть, как на гризли в картонной коробке.  
Не то, чтобы Злыдень мог винить его в этом.  
\- Ты всё-таки пришёл, - констатирует он, сложив руки на груди.  
Глаза у Пономаря нервно бегают по траектории «стол-руки Злыдня-задница официантки-стол-глаза Злыдня».  
\- Я, может, и мудак, но никто не обвинит меня в том, что я не плачу по счетам.  
\- Кроме налоговой, - гогочет со спины Брэндо.  
Маленький Мальк откашливает смешок.  
\- Что тебе нужно? – он смотрит, прищурившись. – Ты не приходишь к людям просто так.  
Надо признать, возможно, для него ещё не все потеряно. Потихоньку его ребята заполоняли весь Манчестер, по кусочку откалывая от империи грязи Шефа. Поговаривают, ему удалось добраться до самого Шеффилда.  
***  
Кажется, с исчезновением (смертью) Никки, Кэрол начала его жалеть.  
А может, это потому что его последний роман всё-таки покупали, а ещё ему пару раз звонили насчёт экранизаций.  
Но ему итак хватило, нет, спасибо.  
Роджер даже пару раз приглашал его на рыбалку с мальчишками. Хотя, наверное, это Кэрол на него надавила.  
\- Как ты, братец? – по телефону её голос кажется каким-то ненастоящим.  
\- Я в порядке, Кэрол, спасибо, - отвечает он, улыбнувшись рисующей в углу Мэдди.  
\- Как дела? Крис, а ну руки прочь от пирога! – кричит она на сына, а затем спокойно извиняется. – Прости, я тут черничный торт постряпала.  
\- Да ладно. У нас всё хорошо, - и он надеется, что достаточно сильно выделил голосом слово «хорошо».  
\- Что там Мэриан и Кейв? Так и не угомонились? – спрашивает она с участием.  
\- Пока мне в дом не заявятся судебные приставы с ордером, я думаю просто игнорировать их звонки, - вздыхает Билли.  
Мэддисон слезает со стула и топает к нему, держа в руках листок со своими каракулями.  
\- Па, - зовёт она и тянет его за штанину.  
\- Да, солнышко, сейчас, - он принимает листок у неё из рук, - Ну, что это у нас?  
И замирает.  
\- Билли? – раздаётся в телефоне голос Кэрол.  
\- Я потом перезвоню, - отвечает он и кладёт трубку.  
На рисунке их четверо. Себя самого Билли узнаёт с первого взгляда. Рядом с ним за руку стоит маленькая девочка в платье, которая, несомненно, Мэдди.  
И рядом с ними, во всём чёрном, стоит Злыдень.  
***  
Когда Билли идёт из супермаркета, рядом с ним притормаживает Шевроле Бурнов.  
\- Уилльям? – всё такой же уродливый Кэйв, вместе со своей крысой-женой.  
У этих людей как-то получилась прекрасная Никки и не менее прекрасная Лорна, и это всё ещё загадка мирового масштаба.  
\- Всё ещё он, - бурчит Билли, не сбавляя шагу.  
\- Может, сядешь на минутку? – Билли явственно представлялось терпение сидящей рядом Мэриан – тонко натянутая блестящая леска.  
Он половчее перехватывает впивающиеся в ладони ручки пакета.  
\- Не думаю, что нам есть, о чём говорить, - кидает Билли.  
\- Сколько ты хочешь? – не выдерживает Мэриан.  
И тут Дай действительно останавливается.  
\- Что?  
\- У всего в этом мире есть своя цена, - цедит сквозь зубы Кейв, - У таких, как ты. Ты всего лишь никчёмный ублюдок, а Мэдди – это всё, что у нас осталось от Никки.  
\- У меня тоже.  
\- Да ты и не любил её даже, - бросает Мэриан, пренебрежительно скривившись.  
\- Я НА НЕЙ ЖЕНИЛСЯ, СУКА ТУПАЯ! – орёт Бурнам ей в открытое окно, чувствуя, как взгляды прохожих обжигают ему спину, - ДУМАЕТЕ, Я ПРОДАМ СВОЮ ДОЧЬ?! ИДИТЕ В ПИЗДУ!  
Мэриан вжимается в сидение и только беззвучно шлёпает губами, не зная, что ответить на такое нахальство. Она уже подобрала обои в детскую, заказала мебель и выбрала отличную престижную школу. Этот кусок залупы не только не согласился отдать им Мэдди, но и обхамкал на весь квартал! Говорила она Никки, что не стоит к нему возвращаться! Но её девочка была такой доверчивой и влюбленной, что была слепа.  
Видимо, правда, потом она прозрела и сбежала. Знала бы Мэриан, куда – выслала бы денег и дробовик местного сторожа, чтобы та могла вернуться и забрать дочь, по дороге повесив мозги своего муженька на стену в прихожей.  
А Билли, глубоко вздохнув, бодро уходит прочь от машины.  
Подойдя к перекрёстку, он вздрагивает от оглушительного хлопка позади и тихого шёпота:  
\- Тшшш, всё.  
Обернувшись, он видит столп огня там, где раньше стояла машина Бурнов.  
***  
\- КРЕТИН ТЫ ТУПОЙ!  
После прибытия полиции и пожарных, его, всё-таки, отпускают домой, сказав явиться на следующий день для дачи показаний.  
Как только он садится в БМВ Злыдня, то сразу набрасывается на него с кулаками.  
\- Я ЖЕ СКАЗАЛ ТЕБЕ! Я ЖЕ ПРОСИЛ, КАК ЧЕЛОВЕКА НИЧЕГО НЕ ДЕЛАТЬ!  
Злыдень, до этого не препятствуя Билли, позволяя небольно лупить себя с тем чувством, с каким гиппопотамы терпят мошкару, после этих слов цепко хватает его за руки.  
\- ДА НЕУЖЕЛИ? – точно так же возвращает он крик.  
Билли замирает, как олень в свете фар автомобиля.  
\- Какого хуя ты мелешь? – спрашивает он, безуспешно дергаясь в железной хватке.  
\- Да такого, - отвечает Злыдень, дергая его на себя, и Билли валится на него, лицом к лицу, их носы соприкасаются, - Хочешь сказать, что ты мне вот тогда, на кухне, это всё сказал, чтобы я делал нихуя? – то, как расширяются зрачки у Билла, завораживает. – Идиота из меня не делай.  
Билли молчит, только глаза отводит.  
\- Я просто хочу спокойно прожить остаток своей жизни со своей дочерью. Возможно, пару лет назад я и хотел себе приключений на жопу, но теперь я просто хочу чёртов плед, чёртов камин и чёртову кресло-качалку.  
\- Пиздишь, - ухмыляется Злыдень, Билли снова смотрит ему в глаза, - Ведь ты кайфуешь с этого. Ты же дикий, ещё хуже, чем я. Просто ты вбил себе, что у всего есть свои рамки. А кто придумал эту хрень? Знаешь? Униженные и оскорблённые. Ты никогда таким не былю  
Мимо них проходит бездомный с тележкой, в которой сидит другой. Тот, что сидит, орёт похабные песни и норовит вылезти. Тот, что катит, устало вздыхает и, наконец, даёт своему приятелю подзатыльник.  
\- Отвези меня домой,- тихо просит Билли, - И можешь больше никогда не вспоминать о нас.  
Злыдень пытается определить всерьёз ли он.  
Подумав, решает, что тот спятил и да.  
Он отпускает руки Билли, выцепив взглядом глазницы-рубины.  
\- Поздно, - вздыхает он, и выворачивает на Восьмую.  
***  
Когда они приезжают, Мэдди всё так же сидит у телевизора и смотрит мультики.  
\- Слава Богу, что этим она пошла в меня, - замечает Билли, когда они проходят на кухню. – Меня пока не пнёшь, я и не поднимусь.  
Злыдень пожимает плечами и раскладывает продукты в холодильник.  
Билли подходит к нему со спины и замирает. В тишине, прерываемой припадочным смехом дятла, его прерывистое дыхание оглушает.  
А потом горячий лоб утыкается Злыдню в загривок.  
\- Прости меня. Я такой мудила, Стив.  
Злыдень разворачивается. У Билли лицо, какое бывает у тех, кто знает, что через секунду умрёт, он знает это выражение слишком хорошо.  
\- Идиота кусок, - отзывается Злыдень, и целует этот горячий лоб, потому что он может и ему хочется. – Не знаю, почему я до сих пор вожусь с тобой.  
Билли дрожит под его губами, как осиновый лист.  
Дом заливает вступительная тема мультиков Уорнер Браззерс.  
Билли облизывает губы, сглатывает, и заглядывает Злыдню в глаза.  
\- Потому что я – это ты.


End file.
